Load carriers have been used to transport various sports equipment to desired destinations. For example bicycle enthusiasts often travel to destinations via automobile vehicles to participate in riding activities, and thus need a secure way of transporting the bicycle. Bicycle load carriers can be attached to the rear or roof of the vehicles and have various securement mechanism for fixing the bicycles or other sports equipment thereon.